


Stephanie's Story

by Pricefieldnerd



Series: Teen Titans: The Written Series [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 2014, Bisexual Character, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), old, orgin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: This is the introduction into Stephanie's life and how she plays a part in the Titans' lives. Unfortunetely, there aren't many details about her past in this one, and even though this was made back in 2014, I never got around to remaking a full, more detailed version. Hopefully this informs you a little more about my first Original Character.





	1. Prologue

Stephanie's Story

Prologue

     "Go!"

     A voice screamed at the Titans to attack the enemy. The Team, teenagers working for the Justice League, followed beside the Titans. Black power surged towards the target. The enemy dodged it, sending it off to the other side of the city.

   "Close enough," His deep voice rumbled. "But you'll have to do better than that, Raven." He threw something at Raven, which blew up in her face, sending her down to the ground, unconscious. Everyone stared at her, but only Stephanie, a Titan, screamed her name.

   "Raven!"

 

   My name is Stephanie. Stephanie Adalina. I have been through pain and harsh things in life. My whole family? Dead because of a psycho shadow. I endured hard times, including being beaten up by a girl about the same age as me. Stupid powers made me get bullied in school. My life was never really _lucky._

   But my life was _saved._ Saved by heroes. My age. They helped me, but...

   _Raven._

   She trusted me and told me to believe in myself over and over. She even argued with Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, to try and get him to trust me. Another team later visited. By then the Titans tower was overcrowded. But even though the Team and most of the Titans trusted me, was I still meant to be there?

   My name is Stephanie. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

   "Wow, so stupid!"

   "What are you, an alien?"

   “Heh, yeah, Alien!”

   Kids started laughing as I walked down the hallway, my backpack over my shoulders. My long black hair dangled as I headed for the bus. _I'm tired of this!_ I complained. _One way or another, this_ will _stop!_

It wasn't better on the bus for me either. By now, everyone realized what I was.

   A psycho maniac with these stupid powers! I hate them!

   When it came to my stop at my house, Jenny, my bus-driver, told me not to listen to those fools. They're not worth my time. I had to fake smile and thank her before getting off. The bus left quickly, and I was left alone. Walking back in my house, I called for my mother and father.

   "Mom?" I yelled. "Dad?" I heard crying in the kitchen, but not from my parents. _Reunion! Duh!_ I remembered. Quickly, I ran to the kitchen where I thought my whole family was waiting.

   "Hi, Dad!"

   No one answered me. Instead, my mouth hung open, eyes wide. What was I seeing? My brother was in a high chair, crying his eyes out.

   It was then when I looked down that I saw my family- Mom, Dad, uncle, everyone- lying on the ground, dead. I picked up my baby brother and snuggled him, trying not to cry.

   "Ah!"

   I held my arms out for my brother, who was hanging from a shadowlike sword.

   "Hello." The shadow rumbled. I gazed up in horror. The shadow dropped my brother, who lay there, dead.

   "Danny!" I screamed. Tears rolled down my face, but I kept my pose.

   "Here," the shadow continued. "Run as fast as you can. I'll give you one day exactly to hide somewhere, but know this." He added. "I will find you." With that, he vanished. Trembling in fear and shock, I ran to my room and packed everything, leaving school supplies out. I got food, water, clothes, and other things I thought I'd need. Glancing around the room, I saw my favorite teddy bear that Debra, my mother, gave to me as a child. It had given me comfort for years. I reserved a special place right on top of the pile inside the bag.

   Shoving everything in the backpack, I raced outside, running nonstop to a house, which turned out to be a foster home.

   "Hello," Said a nice, elderly woman. "Are you here because you have no available family?"

   "Y-yes." I whispered, barely speaking the words. "I just got home and they were all dead!"

   "Oh dear!" The woman gasped. "Come on, then. We'll take care of you. By the way, my name's Cora. What's yours?"

   "Stephanie." I said shyly.

   "Oh, what a beautiful name!" Cora exclaimed. For the first time in the longest time, I smiled a real smile.

   "Thanks." I replied, my voice clearing up. Cora took me inside and into a medium sized room. She showed me every important room after I put my things away.

   "And here is the room where we all gather and talk at times." Cora was saying.

   "It's beautiful," I said, staring at it in amazement. Cora just nodded.

   "Let's get you back to your room," She said. "It's late; you must be tired."

   I followed sleepily. Eventually we made it to the room, and right then I realized how exhausted I really was.

   "Thanks, Cora." I murmured.

   "For what, sweetie?"

"For giving me a home here." I replied.

"Oh, it's not a big deal," She said. "We get kids in here like you all the time."

I said nothing else, just nodded. I snuggled in the soft bed, falling asleep quickly. I heard Cora wish me goodnight as she left. _But not all nights are good._ I thought to myself.

 

   I woke up at around 8:00 AM. Yawning, I was about to call for my mother, before I realized I can't. She's gone. They're all gone. I was alone. I was the only person from the Adalina family. Pushing tears aside, I walked out of my new room and went to the kitchen. Instantly I saw things for a perfect sandwich. About to grab them, I reached my arms in.

   "What are you doing, Stephanie?" A calm voice murmured. Startled, I turned around and saw Cora.

   "Cora!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so used to making myself sandwiches all the time."

   "Oh, dear, it's quite alright." Cora smiled. "Go ahead; make some sandwiches."

"Thank you." I smiled back.

   After making a sandwich and eating it, I escorted myself back to my room. Unzipping my backpack, I took out my phone, where I played a popular game called _Minecraft_. I stayed there for hours just playing.

   But once I was done, I remembered the shadow. 'I will find you', was what I last heard.

   _Oh God._ I thought as I went out to have dinner with the other kids and Cora. _You better watch out. I'm gonna find you first. And you will pay for what you've done to me._

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

   Much time past before I realized I had to sneak away. I know I would deeply miss everyone I met. It was late one night, around one in the morning, when I decided to sneak out. I had gotten a good night's rest the day before, and stayed up all night so I could leave. I wrote a note and left it on the bed.

_Cora,_

_I am very sorry to be leaving you and the others. I loved that place, and I hope to meet you again someday. I am in search for a new home._

_By the time you'll read this note, I would be miles away from the country alone. Don't bother looking for me, please. The foster care place was amazing, and I'll miss all of the kids, and especially you, Cora._

_But I need to go. I can't live here forever. I'll find a place, I promise. I'll be safe._

_Stephanie_

   I snatched my backpack from the bed, making sure I had everything I needed. Climbing out the window, I quietly shut it afterwards, and then ran as fast as I could. It didn't take that long to run into some arctic place. I luckily had put on some winter clothes to prepare for this weather. But after some time, I think I'm done.

   As if nothing could get worse, a man with a lightbulb suit popped out of nowhere.

   "I've seen you before," the man said. "Your powers could help me with my own powers!"

   "No!" I shouted. I tried to hit him, but he got me first. I grunted, falling backwards. Once again, he hit. But he hit the ice, causing me to fall through.

   My only thought was that this was going to be the end of me. But no. I landed in a huge pool of water, swimming up just in time. Climbing to the shore, I glanced around at my surroundings. I gasped and widened my eyes.

   Dinosaurs. Actual dinosaurs. "Somebody." I barely spoke. "Anybody..."

   The predators got closer to me.

   "Help me!"

   I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. "What the...?" I mumbled to myself. A muscular man had a girl in his hands. She turned light blue and froze, banging the dinosaurs and knocking them everywhere. Both of them got the dinosaurs away from me.

   "Gnhuh?" I whispered to myself.

   "Are you ok?" The girl asked, turning back to normal.

   "Y-yes. Thanks to you." I said. She smiled.

   "I'm Kole," She introduced herself. "And this is Gnaark."

   "I-I'm Stephanie." I told her. "I'm sorry if- Gah!"

   A blast of power hit me from behind. I turned from where I landed, and saw the man with the light suit again.

   "This time I will not fail!" He shouted.

   "Stephanie," Kole called. "Run!"

   At first I couldn't think at all. Then before I knew it, my feet carried me as I ran. I never did stop until I was a mile away from them. Panting, I checked my surroundings.

   I grunted as a sharp pain stabbed my side, knocking me down. I raised my head, surprised.

"Hey," the new girl said. "You might wanna look out!" She started to beat me up with rocks and her powers.

   I felt a rock crush my arm. I screamed in pain, tears pouring out. "Stop..." I murmured weakly.

   "No." Came the harsh reply. I had no choice.

   I took my leg and kicked her own leg.

   "Ow!" She shouted. I heard rustling in the bushes, but took no notice. The girl kept hitting me with rocks.

   "Kick my leg again, let's see what happens!" She shouted.

   At that moment, all I heard was a shout from someone different. "No!" I glanced up.

   "Raven...?" I whispered. _The Titans?_

I couldn't believe any of this. The Teen Titans had come to help me! I gazed at Raven with gratitude, but she returned the gaze with confusion.

   I was about to say 'look out' to her, but the other girl had already hit her. A mechanical person came over and picked me up.

   "Your leg," he whispered. "You alright?"

   "N-no," I replied. "I think she might have broken my leg."

   "We'll help you." He promised.

   "Fall back!" A different guy said. I realized it was Robin, leader of the Titans. He, I know, was famous in many different ways. He threw down some smoke bombs and everyone, including me, disappeared in a heartbeat.

   Soon enough we were all at the Titans' Tower. I tried to shrink away from everyone, but Raven came to talk to me. I showed her my powers: flight, levitation of objects, healing. I possessed powers similar to hers. She told me about a dream she had, but I interrupted her, realizing that I was the girl from her dream. I told her my name, and I spoke loud and clear for everyone.

   "My name is Stephanie. And I believe you are looking for me."

 

   Months past after I met the Titans. Robin had trusted me and the Team- Artemis, Aqualad, Dick, Superboy, M'gaan, Zatanna, Rocket, and Kid Flash- were new friends. I had shared my story with them all. But something had surprised me completely.

   Eclipse.

   I still remember it like it was yesterday. Raven and I still have the scars from that day, too. I lay in my bed in Terra's old room, starting to daydream about it.

   Raven and I walked down the sidewalk, far beyond the tower in Jump City. Of course I was nervous about this, but I managed to talk the Titans to come. Raven persuaded the Team. I kept thinking that, if Eclipse was strong enough to kill off my whole entire family, I knew he could kill all of us. I was scared, thinking that I might have led both teams into horrible danger.

   Suddenly, the whole block was consumed in darkness. Instantly, I activated my blue powers, and it lit up the blackness. Zatanna, Rocket, Starfire, M'gaan and I all had powers to light up the darkness. So we did. Only Raven couldn't, because her own powers were black. But she lit them anyway, preparing to attack.

   "Enough!" I heard her scream. "Leave us alone."

   "Ha ha ha ha ha..." Eclipse rumbled. My heart started racing. "Tell them yet, Raven?"

   Raven said nothing, only shot the shadows with her powers. Eclipse shot back. He hit Raven, but I knew she was going to get up. Luckily, she did.

   "You ok?" Robin asked her.

   "I'm fine." She answered.

   The shadows dissolved, showing only Eclipse with his yellow eyes.

   "You!" I shouted.

   "Miss me?" Eclipse teased. He made a shadow sword and swung it towards me. I gasped, but Raven stepped in front of me and blocked it with her powers. I was about to thank her, but then the sword turned into a normal shadow and wrapped around Raven. Eclipse brought her closer to him.

   "You attack," he explained. "I crush her."

   Raven stared around, and I could tell she didn't want anyone to attack. But I couldn't hold back. Anger surged through me. I raised my arms and shot Eclipse with blue power. He grunted. But my eyes widened as he squeezed Raven. I felt terrible; Raven couldn't breathe, and I attacked anyway.

   "Steph!" She shouted. To my relief, she didn't sound angry, just desperate. "D-don't... Please..." The anger faded away from my eyes and I stepped back. I stared up at Raven, who was panting. She stopped abruptly. I wondered what she was thinking, until I saw a glow in her eyes. Instantly, she flew upwards.

   "Can't do much now can you?" She called. I saw as she flew backwards back to us.

   "Steph?" She whispered to me.

   "Yeah?"

   "It's your enemy." Raven replied. "You wanna fight him?"

   "Myself?" I asked, excited to finally take revenge.

   "Of course." She answered. "But please be careful." Raven added quietly. I nodded, flying up in front of Eclipse's face.

   "Alright you idiotic shadow," I began. "Game's over. You took away everything from me. My family, hopes, dreams, happiness. But you cannot-you get this?- _Cannot hurt my friends!"_

   "Then if I can't kill your friends," Eclipse mumbled. "Perhaps I can kill you."

   "Wha-Gah!"

   "Stephanie!"

   I glanced behind me. Raven screamed my name, her eyes wide. Everyone's eyes were wide. I gazed at my stomach. Eclipse made a shadow sword and stabbed me in my stomach. My eyes were wide as I stared in disbelief at him. He made the sword disappear, and I floated down, my whole body in pain. I felt Raven catch me, with everyone else following her. Other things started to happen, but everyone moved too fast. I couldn't catch up. But I heard Raven fighting Eclipse.

   "Alright you jerk," Raven shouted at the enemy. "You killed Stephanie's family, target me, then hurt Stephanie. Us, out of all people." She added. "Why us?"

   "I have my reasons." Eclipse growled.

   "What more do you want?" Raven demanded.

   "You."

   "Ah!"

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't even want to look up. But I did anyway. Eclipse sliced another shadow sword through Raven. She fell down completely, not even floating like I did. Just then I saw her arm bleeding along with her chest. _He got her arm too! Oh God no!_ I thought. Everyone besides Aqualad, who watched over me at the moment, ran towards their hurt friend. They mumbled some things, then Cyborg picked her up, and Aqualad picked me up. _Oh no you don't. This shadow needs to go._ I thought. I outlined myself with blue, trying to heal myself. But I could tell Raven couldn't.

   I glanced over at Raven, who barely could look over at me. _Oh, forgive me, Rae..._

   "Cy, take Raven." I heard Robin order him. "Artemis, Beast Boy, go with him. You too, Star. I'll come in a moment. Stephanie's got this!"

   I knew I did. When I healed myself enough, I went for Eclipse. I hit him with everything I had. After a quick battle, we were both beaten up badly. But I shot once more, making a big explosion of blue power.

   "And stay out." I mumbled. Exhausted and beaten, I collapsed on the ground, passed out. I never even knew if I was alive until I woke up in the med room in the Tower. Raven was there, but asleep, healing herself. I decided to sleep too. It'd be stupid not to.

 

   Much time passed after that incident. Like I said, Raven and I still bear scars from our fight. But soon enough, another fight between the Titans and Slade had to come along.

   Both teams- the Titans and the old Team, which are now part of the Titans- went to a movie of some sort. But afterwards Slade attacked. Everyone used anything they could- weapons, powers- to defeat Slade.

   But the bad guy had other plans. He threw smoke bombs all around us. We were separated by smoke, or at least split up into small groups of each other. I was alone, in the middle of the smoke. Just then I felt someone grab me.

   It was Slade.

   I tried to fight back against Slade, but he held on to me. He slapped his hand over my mouth, as if he was kidnapping me. Suddenly, black power surged at Slade, knocking him sideways. I fell to one knee, my other foot on the ground, staring at whoever shot the power.

   "You owe me." Raven said, coming out from behind the smoke. I nodded and smiled. Then she grunted and got pushed backwards by Slade's laser gun. I stared in hatred at Slade and shot power at him. He threw more smoke bombs down and left us all coughing. Once the smoke went away after many moments, Slade was gone. I gazed off into the distance, disbelief in my eyes. How could Slade just disappear like that? Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I whisked around only to find Raven.

   "You ok?" Raven asked. "You're not hurt?"

   "I-I'm fine, Rae." I answered.

   "Let's get back to the tower." Robin called from a far point. Everyone nodded as we headed back. _Just glad Robin trusts me._ I thought. _Now we can go home. And I can start a new life._

 

**__ **


End file.
